


Far Too Long

by BlueJayBird13



Series: Hermitblr Demise [5]
Category: Hermitblr Demise 3 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJayBird13/pseuds/BlueJayBird13
Summary: The girl laughed.“You know what?” She said, smiling. “You’ve been left alive for far too long.”
Series: Hermitblr Demise [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Far Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> A hit on Maple!  
> Their minesona: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/716434635634245712/756510843415560232/jdhfjsfdemise3.png

Maple quickly strode through the birch forest, her small wings fluttering slightly in the breeze. She constantly stopped, and looked around, paranoid, making sure no-one was there. There was a slight movement in the corner of Maple’s eyes, and she spun around, her heart racing. She stared at it for a few seconds, before finally realised that it was just a sheep. It let out a pitiful  _ baa _ and Maple sighed, putting her hand to her chest, trying to calm her heart. After taking another look around, Maple decided to take a quick break as it appeared to be safe, and slumped against a nearby tree, munching on a golden carrot.

* * *

Maple heard the bubbles before she saw the lava pool. As soon as she heard the popping, she had slowed down, deciding to crouch, in fear of falling in. Of course that didn’t help her, as when Maple jumped over a little hill, the lava pit was right there, and she lost her balance,  _ almost _ falling in.

Maple jumped backwards in shock, staring at what  _ could _ have been her demise. She stayed there for a moment, contemplating things.

_ Wait… Why was she traveling overground, when going through the Nether would be so much faster? _

The lava pool had presented a solution to her aching feet.

Maple stood up straight, and started to build a nether portal, speedrunner style, with the bucket she had in her inventory. 

* * *

The ghast shot another fireball at Maple, as she jumped over a ledge, and crouched down, hiding from it. There was an explosion above Maple’s head, and she winched, covering her ears. She gingerly removed her hands, slowly standing up, and heard the ghast screech again. Maple threw herself to the ground, a split second before the fireball landed. She couldn’t stay here much longer.  _ She had to get moving _ . 

Maple took a deep breath, and leaped out from behind the ledge. The ghast screeched as Maple started to run. The fireball exploded on her heels, and sent her sprawling. Shaking herself off, Maple quickly picked herself back up, and continued to run, the ghast following her closely.  _ Why wasn’t she better prepared? Why did she not make spare tools, when hers all broke? _

Maple risked a glance back at the ghast, and almost immediately bounced off a portal that had just appeared. She rubbed her sore head, as she looked over the portal, warily watching to see if anyone would come out. Unfortunately for her, she had forgotten about the ghast. It shot yet another fireball at her. It almost missed her, only clipping the corner of her skirt, which caught on fire. Maple quickly looked at the ghast, as she beat at her skirt, trying to put out the fire. The ghast opened its mouth, getting ready to shoot. Maple squeaked, and, without thinking, dived through the portal. 

* * *

Maple stumbled out of the portal, nauseous. She fell to her knees, feeling increasing dizzy.  _ What’s going on? _ She heard footsteps, and looked up, scared. A beautiful sight greeted her. It was a  _ cave _ full of lush green plants, and flowers. Maple’s gaze roamed over the cave, absorbing the sight. All her worries melted away, as she sat there peacefully, watching fireflies flitter around the cave.

* * *

Maple’s immersion was broken when a chuckle sounded out from the shadows. She jumped up, the dizzy spell returning. There was movement to Maple’s right, and she spun around to face that direction. A few seconds later, a blondey-brown haired girl wearing a black scarf had walked out between the vines. Maple stared at her, confused and scared. She had never seen the girl before, but she must be part of Demise. Everyone here was part of Demise. The girl laughed again, and Maple flinched. 

The two of them stared at each other, Maple scared, and the other girl just standing there threatenly. Maple shifted slightly, to look at the portal, and gasped when she realised it had deactivated.

The girl laughed.

“You know what?” She said, smiling. “You’ve been left alive for far too long.”

The girl pulled something out of her pocket.

“Here, have this.” She said, chucking it at Maple.

It hit the ground in front of Maple, and a  _ smash _ of glass was heard. Maple slowly looked down, as a thick fog released from the broken glass bottle, curling up towards her. 

* * *

< **Maple_Wing was slain by ~JayBird~ using m̵̰̞͉̣̺̻̣͂͛̏̏a̴̧̪͍̘̱̔̏̑͌g̶̠͆̐͂͆͋̿̕͝ͅi̶̧̧͖̦̤̪̹̞̾̌͝c̷͎̜̙̠̗̠̭̺͉̘̆̉** >


End file.
